The 4th Of July At The Bartons!!
by Rikku1
Summary: 12 years later, everyones married and has kids. They all celebrate this American holiday, if they can find the kids. The Yuy/Maxwell & Chang/Maxwell rivalries live on!! non yaoi
1. Meeting Everyone!

A/N: I don't own anyone but the kids. I got this idea after reading Thanksgiving at the Maxwells By" Dorothy Winner. READ IT!  
  
I'm just posting the familes so you don't get confused.  
  
Everyone is about 28, and 29.  
  
Midii 28 Trowa 29  
  
Evelyn 8  
  
Elizabeth 6  
  
Matthew 3  
  
Isabella 4 months  
  
Heero 29 Relena 28  
  
Adrian 8  
  
Alexandria 3  
  
Duo 29 Hilde 29  
  
Duo Jr. 8  
  
Megan 5  
  
Daniel 4  
  
Kelly 2  
  
Wufei 29 Meiran 29  
  
Jet – Mevlyn 8  
  
Michelle 5  
  
Lechelle 3  
  
Dorothy 29 and Quatre 29 (Following in his familys foot steps) lol  
  
Courtney- Holly 8  
  
William -Patrick –Timothy 6  
  
Katerina – Sara – Brian 4  
  
Jonathan 2  
  
Teaghan 7 months  
  
Zech 31 Noin 31  
  
Michael 10  
  
Britany 6  
  
Joseph 4  
  
Lady Une 32 Marhemia 18  
  
Cathy 30 Brandon 32  
  
Tara 9  
  
James 5  
  
  
  
Like Quatres big family?? I know theres a lot of kids, don't worry. I wont give ya a quiz or anything! 


	2. Reunion!! At last!

I don't own anything!!  
  
  
  
"We live in America Trowa! We have to celebrate the forth of July!" Midii who was very busy yelled at Trowa.  
  
"Duo is the only American," Trowa yelled back at her.  
  
"Well I just want to see everyone again, and their kids. You get to see the guys all the time because you work at the Preventers. I only see Cathy and Brandon!" Midii said as she fixed her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Even Duos kids?" Trowa asked wrapping his arm around her. "Speaking of kids," Trowa kissed her lightly, "Where are ours?" Midii quickly pushed him off of her.  
  
"Trowa could you please dress them? Just Isabella and Matt, make sure Elizabeth and Evelyn look alright," she said running into the kitchen.  
  
"Why can't you do it?" he asked her.  
  
"I have to cook food, set the table, decorate, get dressed, and did I forget, I have to feed the kids!" she said angrily.  
  
"Why get dressed?" Trowa asked smugly.  
  
"Hunny, not getting dressed got us four kids, we don't need a fifth," she informed him.  
  
"On second thought, get dressed," he said leaving the kitchen.  
  
Ding Dong!!  
  
Trowa opened to door to see who it was. It was Cathy, and her husband Brandon, also there two kids, Tara and James.  
  
"Thank god you're here Cath," Trowa said hugging his sister, "Can you help Midii out? She's going to kill me very soon."  
  
"Dress the kids? You got it!" she said dragging her kids up stairs along with her.  
  
They had a pretty big house. Trowa had a great job at the Preventers, and Midii collected all of her ex-spying money. Evelyn was proof that Cathy was Trowa's sister, she looked just like her. Elizabeth looked just like daddy except for the blonde hair. Matthew was Trowa mini me. Finally after four kids, Isabella looked just like Midii.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei's screams could be heard a mile away.  
  
"Those aren't children! Those are animals!! They need a lesson!" Wufei yelled as he yanked Duo Jr. off of him.  
  
"Ahhh," Duo replied, pulling Daniel off of Hilde, "They like ya!"  
  
"They belong in a zoo!" Wufei yelled. "Wufei that wasn't nice at all!" Merian yelled hitting upside the head.  
  
"I don't know who those two stay together," Relena told Hilde.  
  
"The sex must be good," Hilde whispered to Relena giggling.  
  
"Hey D and Q are here!!" Heero yelled as he opened the door to Trowa house. "They brought with their litter!" Trowa yelled at Midii so she knew to cook more food.  
  
"Tara!! Courtney and Holly are here!" Evelyn yelled at Cathy's daughter. Courtney and Holly, Quatres oldest children were identical twins.  
  
Adrian and Duo Jr. were off in the basement. Amazingly this Yuy and Maxwell got along together, they were both troublemakers, even for the young age of eight.  
  
Jet and Melvyn Chang wanted nothing to do with those two 'twoble makers.' They both took after their father, even in looks too.  
  
Dorothy and Quatre had a lot of kids. Duo would constantly make fun of them.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Relena offered taking young Teaghan from her mothers arms.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Dorothy said pushing all of her kids in the basement.  
  
"Thank god for that playroom in the basement, just look the kids down there!" Duo said hitting Quatre on the back.  
  
"You said it!" he replied. Quatre was still very happy for having so many kids. Dorothy on the other hand was going gray.  
  
Midii cam running down the stairs holding her 'baby' Isabella. She never let that child out of her sight. "Let me take her," Trowa offered. "I got her!" Midii said.  
  
"Daddy! Tim is beating up Pat!!" the triplet Billy (William) told his father. "Tell them to stop or Uncle Duo is coming down there!" Duo said making a scary face. Billy screamed and then ran back down stairs.  
  
"Where's Adrian?" Relena asked Heero coming back up the stairs from the basement. "He's with Duo," he replied.  
  
"That's funny," Zech said as he entered the house. "Why?" Relena asked deeply concerned. "I just saw them by Hilde's van," Lady Une said. "They are outside?!" Hilde screamed franticly.  
  
"Great were missing two kids, already!!" Midii said clutching the back of Matt's shirt, keeping him from running off.  
  
"I bet the Maxwell told young Yuy to come with him, out of control kid," Wufei muttered. "We'll all split up!" Dorothy said. "Women stay here and watch the other kids, we men will go. Its two kids, they couldn't have gone far!!" Heero said.  
  
"NO WAY!!" Hilde and Relena yelled. "That's my only son!" Relena said with tears in her eyes. "Were coming with!" Hilde demanded.  
  
  
  
I got a science project to do. Sorry!! Please R&R if I should continue! 


End file.
